


Saturday Love

by SocialDisease609



Series: Same Universe [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: Beronica smut. On a day off and home alone, Betty and Veronica use a strap-on. Yup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to expand my writing abilities by finally embracing thorough sex scenes. It may not be as descriptive as many may like, but this is a lot better than what I typically do lol let me know what you guys think.

                Veronica sat at the foot of Betty’s bed as she watched Betty bashfully lace up the straps around her thighs. The room was quiet, but not awkward. There was an atmosphere of peace in the bedroom as the sunlight of the beautiful Saturday shone through the window, and the ceiling fan was humming softly, sending cool waves of air against their bare skin. Betty suggested they keep the window closed because she didn’t want people to hear them, and Veronica casually agreed. Alice Cooper wasn’t supposed to be home until six in the evening, and it was now three in the afternoon.

                The girls had spent all day with each other: from making a lovely pancake breakfast, to the batting cages before lunch (Veronica wanted Betty to show off- the blonde hit every ball that flew from the launcher), making time for some mutual homework (they cared for each other’s academic success), a late burger and a shared shake at Pop’s, then back to the empty Cooper household.

                Now the girls both knew what they had in store for each other the entire day. The shadow of the thought lurking in their mind through every activity. Betty was too shy to purchase the toy, so Veronica had bought one online. It had arrived three days ago in an inconspicuous box with a generic company name on the sender label as to arouse no suspicion from Hermione when gathering the mail. They didn’t verbally decide who would try it first, it was just a mutual understanding that Betty would christen it as the wearer.   

                Betty blushed, muttering humorously at how ridiculous she felt, yet Veronica sensed her girlfriend was standing straighter than usual, her chest, still clothed in her bra, puffing out with unspoken confidence. Leaning back on her elbows, Veronica crossed her legs in nervous anticipation.

                “How do you want me?” Veronica asked, quieter than she wanted to be. Betty’s humor dissipated as she beheld the sight of Veronica waiting for her. Veronica was always ethereal to her, and seeing her lounge in her matching burgundy lace bra and panties took her breath away.

                “I-” Betty began, struggling to think, “How do you want to be?”

                It made Veronica smile to know that Betty was always thinking about her comfortability, and knew that Betty wasn’t one to take complete command- and that’s what made Betty amazing. She knew that special moments like these required mutual trust.

                Veronica didn’t answer, but uncrossed her legs and slowly pulled her panties from off her hips and down her legs, dropping them on the floor. Betty swallowed hard as she watched, completely in a dream. Veronica did her best to keep her hands from shaking, she couldn’t believe how nervous she was, but it made her all the more excited; she was learning just how much she yearned for Betty. She was surprising herself. Then, she turned on her side gently and shifted onto her knees and elbows, exposing herself to Betty. She could have sworn she even heard Betty mutter “Oh my God”.

                Before she could look behind herself, she felt Betty’s hands grip her hips, and the fake appendage strapped to her lower abdomen rubbed against the back of her thighs. “You don’t want any foreplay?” Betty asked, laying her stomach and chest warmly on her lover’s back. Betty’s hands moved from Veronica’s hips to cup her breasts, inciting a positive moan.

                “I do,” Veronica whispered, closing her eyes as she focused on the feeling of Betty kneading her chest. “I just got ahead of myself.”

                “Mhm,” Betty murmured, closing her eyes herself, rocking their hips at a slow tempo as she continued to massage.

                This wasn’t the first time they had fooled around. They had some experience with each other under their belts- in fact, the first time they did anything sexual was after a nighttime football game. Everyone had left for the night, both teams and the majority of the Vixens. But Veronica and Betty had stayed behind a little later just simply because they felt like taking their time going home. They enjoyed each other’s company too much to rush the night. Waking through the desolate hallways of the school, Betty had mustered courage to passionately kiss Veronica, and they had ended up against the wall- with Veronica being pressed into the handles of lockers, but ignoring it, as she let herself be loved. One thing lead to another and Betty had her hand down Veronica’s skirt.

                She knew what Veronica liked. It was simple. She had been afraid that Veronica might have some kind of outlandish kink that would stimulate her arousal, but in reality all it took was a timely massage, soft whispers in her ear, and patience to get her wet. Betty’s hands moved from Veronica’s breasts and moved to her shoulders, squeezing the muscles slowly and firm, feeling the body beneath her relax more and more. Betty whispered sweet nothings, meaning everything she said, and enjoying the moment to be lyrical and poetic. Veronica started pressing herself back into Betty, her breath a little shaky, and Betty reached down to slide her fingers through Veronica’s slick sex. Veronica’s breath hitched as she held down a whimper. Betty knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it:

                “Are you ready?”

                Veronica nodded, and breathed, “Yes…”

                Betty slid the dildo slowly up and down Veronica’s folds, coating it with her girlfriend’s arousal.  When she felt it was adequately prepared to not cause her lover any pain, she pressed the head into Veronica’s opening, biting her lip as she heard Veronica gasp the longer she pushed in.

                “Is everything alright?” Betty asked, in her traditional caring nature.

                “Yes,” Veronica murmured, lowering her head to rest against the bed.

                Betty took the green light and began to push and pull in a steady rhythm, watching Veronica grip onto the blankets. She based her pressure and speed on Veronica’s vocal reactions, finding that keeping the window closed was the right decision. She placed her hands on Veronica’s hips once more, holding on for leverage, and admired V’s thick thighs and perfect ass, and blushed at enjoying the sight of the toy easily slipping inside Veronica’s warmth.

                “Betty,” Veronica moaned, readjusting her grip on the linens. She pressed her ass against Betty, forcing the dick deeper into her sex. Getting confident, Betty began to press into a firmer rhythm, eliciting a curt gasp from Veronica for each thrust. The room resonated with the sound of thighs colliding with each other, and breathless sighs and moans from both women.

                Veronica’s head was swimming, and her heart was brimming with pleasure and romance. She could feel herself swell hotly as Betty kept pressing, and pressing, and pulling, and pulling within her, the length of the toy opening her deeply. She wanted to cry out her love for Betty, her passion, her ecstasy of affection. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , repeated in Veronica’s mind, but only wanton cries escaped her lips.

                And then Betty pulled out of her, causing Veronica to sheepishly speak, “Wha… Betty?”

                But Betty didn’t answer. As much as Betty found herself completely aroused by taking her girlfriend in such a provocative way, she wanted to be in her arms, she wanted to be face to face and to see the emotions behind Veronica’s dark eyes as she made love to her. Betty swiftly stepped to the foot of the bed and turned Veronica around with startling ease, and pulled her by her thighs across the mattress to be flush with her. The dick, wet with Veronica, slid across her stomach briefly as she was pulled down, and Betty leaned down to kiss her, pressing rosy lips against red painted ones. Veronica reached up and slipped her fingers into Betty’s put-up hair. Frustrated with not being able to run her fingers through Betty’s hair, she pulled at the hair tie and successfully set Betty’s golden fair free. Betty began to kiss down Veronica’s neck, nipping here and there. Her hands slid behind Veronica’s back and finally unlatched the burgundy bra. Flinging the garment aside in the room carelessly, Betty caressed Veronica’s breasts lovingly, taking the time to shyly suck on her dark nipples. If Veronica thought she was in heaven before, she clearly underestimated Betty’s ability to make love.

                Betty reached down between her legs to grasp the toy harnessed to her and pressed inside Veronica once more, the brunette sending a trembling cry into the room. Betty held onto Veronica’s legs, keeping them spread around her own hips, allowing for deeper penetration. Veronica’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Betty continued her merciless pounding, stroking her skillfully. Her heart was beating wildly, never having experienced such overwhelming emotions in her entire life. Reaching up for stability, she held on to Betty’s back as her lover kept gripping on her legs.

                Veronica was trembling and so was Betty. Veronica knew she was close herself, but was unaware how the pressure of the strap-on in use gave Betty pleasure. Friction and an arousing visual stimulant was all Betty needed. Not only was she satisfying her girlfriend, each thrust sent something through her own body as well, and it took all her energy to not surrender to her orgasm before Veronica did.

                But as Betty was thrusting harder and harder into Veronica, bringing them both closer to euphoria, Mrs. Cooper had arrived home early, as was putting her key into the front door. She thought she had heard something, but thanks to the window being closed beforehand, the cries of passion were significantly muted. However, when Alice pushed open the door, the sounds of love echoed through the house and the mother’s heart spiked.

                Expecting to find Betty with a boy, Alice froze in the doorway of Betty’s room, unknown by the girls who had finally reached their throes of passion. Veronica cried Betty’s name over and over, legs tightening around Betty’s waist, as Betty trembled weakly, taken over by her orgasm yet still trying to thrust for Veronica’s sake.  

                “Betty!” Mrs. Cooper shouted, her face red.

                Drowned in fear, the two girls immediately looked towards the door to see Betty’s mom. As terrified as Veronica was, she blushed violently as she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her mouth as Betty quickly pulled out of her, covering the strap on with a part of her blankets.

                “Mom!” Betty sputtered out, her eyes looking back and forth from Alice to Veronica, who grabbed a pillow to cover her chest and lower abdomen, her long bare legs still exposed.

                “Mrs. Cooper,” Veronica attempted to greet, her face still burning bright. “We- uh… I was, just… just getting ready to leave.

                “What’s the meaning of this?” Alice asked. Obviously the woman knew what she had walked in on, but seeing it still took a while to accept. Sure, she had anticipated that Betty might have been with a boy, but seeing that she was with a girl wasn’t too jarring- it was the fact that she was with a _Lodge._ Alice pursed her lips, keeping her desire to throw Veronica out of the house within her. “I’m going to turn around and give you ten seconds to get dressed,” she warned, “Then I want you out,” she pointed to Veronica as she said this, and then she looked towards her daughter, “and then, _we_ are going to have a talk.”

                As Alice turned around to grant her ten seconds of privacy, Veronica had trouble walking straight as she collected her clothes and tried to put them on as quickly as possible, as Betty frantically stepped out of the harness and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. When Alice turned back around, in the ten seconds she promised, Betty quickly grabbed Veronica by the arm, stalling her escape.

                “Wait, Ronnie,” she said, and pulled the brunette close to her, kissing her goodbye. Veronica smiled faintly at the display of affection done in front of Alice. “See you tomorrow?”

                Veronica nodded, and began to walk away, not without chancing a glance to Alice, who looked at her with nothing but contempt.

                “See you tomorrow, Betty,” the brunette said, and left.  

                 


End file.
